The Second Fallen Star
by Lightsummons
Summary: His former life had called for isolation. Ignoring that, he had loved and lossed, starting a new life. He grew to love many. When he looses someone he loves again, can he still go on?
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Contains character death, yep, already. 'sides that, just violence really. Not in this chappie though.

Disclaimer: Don't own'em. If anybody wants to sell them to me, I'll take them though. Anyone takers?

AN: My first story. Yay. Hehehe, sorry if there's a lot of errors in it. I want to think the coolest girl ever for beta reading for me so mucho thankies Cor.. I guess this is AU cause the character death. Anyhow, read and enjoy. Even if it kills ya (evil laugh) (cough cough). And finally, here's the story:

The scant sunlight coming through his windows and making shadowy figures on the floor informed him that time was passing. Sometimes, people would come. Most of the time they would even talk but he didn't hear anything they said. Instead, he stayed embraced, immersed in his numbness because there, he didn't hurt. He didn't feel which was good because right then, feeling would be bad. Very bad. It would mean he would have to admit to things he didn't want to admit to.

More footsteps could be heard coming across the thin floor. "Kenshin! Dammit Kenshin. You can't just sit there forever," he heard Sano say but like everything else, it sounded far off. He slowly looked up, his flaming hair falling into his amethyst eyes. He didn't remember taking it down. Maybe he'd never put it back up. It didn't matter.

The taller man moved, agitated and unable to sit still. He didn't know what to say to get through to Kenshin. He couldn't handle words but he couldn't just sit by and watch the man who'd become his best friend waste away. He knew that most days, Kenshin didn't even leave the room to eat. He'd been thin to begin with but now he was all bones, hollows having appeared under his eyes. His youthful appearance was beginning to wear off and his 28 years now looked 36. He hadn't spoken a more than a monosyllable in a week. At first they had all assumed he would slowly snap out of it, that he would deal with it in his own way but it had been months and he hadn't changed. In anything, he'd digressed.

"I miss her too," he finally said softly, saying the only thing he could: the truth. "We all do. It's not somethin' you can just wipe outta your mind but you can't stay like this. She wouldn'ta wanted you to do this. You have to start moving past it."

Without looking up, Kenshin stood, his small frame trembling slightly from mental exhaustion. When he spoke, his eyes were always trained on the ground. "I know that you came here to help me and I thank you for it. However, there is no way to simply move on. Miss Kaoru is gone forever and nothing I will ever do will change that." At first Sano believed Kenshin was agreeing with him but the rurouni wasn't finished. "I lost the first woman I loved and swore never to get with any woman again. Miss Kaoru made me want to take that chance again but to do so a third time would be foolish. Anything would be." Finally through, Kenshin made to move past the brunette.

While he had been wanting him to finally leave, Sano wasn't about to leave it at that. Gripping his arm tightly enough to keep him in place but not hard enough to hurt him, Sano stopped him. "No one's saying you have to meet anyone else. But you can't just die. Your still alive and your going to have to start acting like it," he told him, his voice harsh. Though Kenshin had been more open with his feelings than was usual, the fighter was still worried. Now that he got the smaller man talking, he didn't want to stop. "Yahiko is taking it really badly too but he's going outside more now. He even visits her grave sometimes. We're all really worried about you. Just... come out and have dinner with us once. You, me, the Doc, Yahiko, and Megumi."

The hesitation made itself known in the small arm he was holding. His muscles tightened up and his entire body became tense. Deep down, Kenshin felt as if by doing anything, he was betraying Kaoru. When he had lost Tomoe, he had been lost but, in many ways, it had been different. When she had taken the mission, she had known there was a chance she would die. She was young but in many ways, she had been old beyond her years. Though the loss was hard, it had been the first wound and in truth, it had never truly healed. Now, the same wound had been cut deeper, bleeding more. Kaoru had been young in body and spirit. She still had so many hopes and dreams and now, they had been buried with her.

"I will go to one dinner," he finally answered, more to appease his friend than anything. He would have no appetite and his conversation skills would be oddly lacking. Already, he was regretting his decision.

"Great," Sano said, putting extra jovial in his voice though it sounded fake even to his ears. "We'll come by and getcha a little later today," he said before leaving.

Yahiko had been staying with Doctor Gensai so when the ex-fighter-for-hire had left, silence once again descended over the once quiet dojo. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Even more A.N.: I know it seems weird for a first chapter but more things will be revealed as we go along. So stay tuned . And ummmm...PLEASE REVIEW. As a new writer, I really need to know how I'm going. If I don't think anyone's reading I will finish the fic I'll get lazy and all my motivation will leave me. Then the poor little Kenshin peoples will just sit in limbo. NOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

One of my very nice reviewers pointed out to me that one of the scenes seemed rushed so I redid it. Hope it's okay now.

I finished this and wanted to get it up so Cor didn't get a chance to beta-read it. I'll re-up it once she has so it can be mistake free. Or close enough for me XD. KaoruKamiya307, thank you VERY much for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

Warnings: Contains character death, yep, already. 'sides that, just violence really. Not in this chappie though.

Disclaimer: Don't own'em. If anybody wants to sell them to me, I'll take them though. Anyone takers?

Vibrant colors shot across the sky, the rays of the setting sun casting a soft glow over everything. However, inside of the dojo Kenshin saw none of this. He had somehow found the will to drag himself out of bed and wash. Even as he heated the water, each movement was robotic, done only out of necessity, months of repetition allowing him to go through the motions with much thought.

Finally, he was ready, his hair tied in it's usual low ponytail and his gi loose. It wasn't unless one looked into his once radiant purple eyes did they see the difference. From the moment he had stepped into the dojo he had masked pain from a past he dared not speak about at the time. The smile which was always been plastered on his face had kept most people from looking any deeper than the surface, convinced many that he was just a care-free wanderer. It wasn't until enemies had come and danger had beckoned that he told of his past and then it was only to those close to him. She had known everything he had never wanted to tell and had loved him anyway. At first he had underestimated her, thinking she too only saw the mask he displayed for the world but overtime he became to realize her true strength. She had seen the killer in him, seen his scars, and loved him despite of it. It was these thoughts that filled his head as he made his way to the Akebako, the stars and the crickets meaningless background noise to him. As he stopped outside the building, delicious smells coming out to him, he did something he hadn't done in a while: put his mask back on. Sano had right. They were all hurting but they were still trying to make him feel better. If nothing else, he would try to ease their burden slightly.

"You just gonna stand there all day?" Sano's gruff voice called out to him, finally making him step into the thresh hold.

Everyone else had already gathered. Megumi sat between Gensai and Sano, a smile coming across her face when she saw Kenshin enter. Since Kaoru's death, she'd stopped the playful flirtation, becoming much more serious around the red-head. However, the tragedy served to bring her and the lanky fighter together as they found themselves leaning on one another for comfort. Suzame and Ayame sat on the doctor's other right, Yahiko by their side. However, upon his entering, the two little girls jumped up and raced over, throwing themselves on his legs.

"Uncle Ken, Uncle ken," the both cried at the same time, reaching their small arms up toward him. Bending down, he lifted the two children easily before making his way over to the table where a spot between Yahiko and Sano had been saved for him. By the time he let them down, he had been informed off the crickets which had been jumping around their house and the new game one of their friends had taught them to play. Despite himself, he had almost felt as if things were normal.

After said they excited hello's as he took his seat and he answered in kind though is voice was softer. The idle chit chat continued until the food was ordered and Sano was telling Kenshin about his attempt to teach Yahiko fist to fist combat.

"So I told him to try hittin the dummy in the face till I came back," he continued, Yahiko almost pouting from his seat, " and when I get back, he's actually doin what I told him too. Cept he's so short, everytime he goes to hit the dumm, he has to jump. So there he is, jumpin and punchin and he looks like a bunch grasshopper," he finished, barely able to get the last part out due to his laughter. Kenshin was smiling slightly and Ayame and Suzame was laughing more at Sano's laughter than the story but everyone else seemed to be less amused.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I did manage to hit him in the face. You miss half the time," Yahiko retorted angrily.

"Yeah you can hit em, as long as they stand still or aren't over four foot tall," Sano retorted. Yahiko's come back was interrupted be the food which the waitress politely put down before leaving again, her footsteps soft.

"What would you know anyway? All you do is throw your fists around," he finally said, this time hurt mixed in with the anger in his voice. Sano however, read only the anger.

"Just because I don't own a dojo like the Little Missy doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doin. I'm beatin my fair share of enemies."

Upon the mention of Sano's nickname of Kaoru, Megumi grasped slightly and she and the doctor turned to Kenshin who was know sitting completely still upon hearing the missing member's name. Yahiko and Sano continued their debate, not yet realizing what they had done, but the red head was no longer paying attention. It took only seconds for Sano to notice the unnatural silence as well and once he stopped, Yahiko did as well. When Kenshin finally looked up, he found four different set of eyes focused on him, concern in all, an unspoken apology in Sano's. He'd been trying to bring Kenshin out of his stump and though it had been Megumi's idea to invite him to a dinner, he had had high hopes it would work. Now it seems, he'd done just the opposite.

"You should listen to Sanosuke, Yahiko. He has acquired amazing strength and skill over the past couple of years," he finally said, snapping everyone out of their daze.

'What! Kenshin your suppose to be on my side. Why are you taking his?" the little boy yelled and instantly the spell was broken.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I wasn't even aware you were interested in learning hand to hand combat."

"I'm not. Sano told me I was gonna have to do something or he was gonna kill me. The wouldn't let me in the gambling houses so fighting was the only left that Sano EVER does," he replied, receiving an agreeing laugh from Megumi. The rest of the night was filled with much of the same. Megumi and Yahiko ganging up on Sano, leaving Kenshin and Gensai the job as the occasional peacemaker.

Finally, the soft snoring of the youngest members allowed the group reason to part. Yahiko was still unable to go back to the dojo, too many memories for him as well, but they both invited Kenshin over to Sano's place but he politely declined. Megumi watched with a worried expression as he made his way toward his home.

Taking his time, the walk home took quiet a bit of time. The dinner tonight had allowed him to see something. He couldn't go one like he had been. His friends didn't want that and Kaoru wouldn't have wanted it. It wouldn't be as easy as waking up tomorrow pain free, but he would have to start. In the morning, he would get out of bed and have a normal day. Maybe even go over to Sano's. But first, he would go to her grave and tell her something he hadn't been wanting to: good-bye.

The door slid openly silently and the only sound that broke the night was his own soft falls as he made his way to her room. It was exactly had they had left it, months before when the sudden sickness took a turn for the worse, killing her before anyone could really grasp how serious it was. The one opponent he hadn't been able to fight as her small hand went limp in his and her dark blue eyes closed for the last time. Now as he sat in the middle of her room among her things, he cried for the first time. She was gone and he was finally beginning to accept it.

Starting next chapter, the outlook gets a little more sunny. As always, please read and review. Even if it's telling me how I could improve. XD Mucho appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back XD And meanie me hasn't updated. Well, I have now. I started a new job so thats kept me busy but fear not. Lol k, got the dramatics outta my system. I got triple the reviews on this one :D Two from and one from mediaminer. So mucho gracious kenshin.kyo, sorry it took so long for the update and many thanks to KaoruKamiya307 (You didn't sound mean at all :D I really appreciate the help. Bunches) And at mediaminer, thanks to Gure, hehe I changed the summary. K, now for the actual story.

Laundry. Not the most exicting way to start a day but it was a start. At least Kenshin had finally gotten out of bed and back into his old routine. Slightly. Though he cooked his own meals, and cleaned the rest of the dojo, he couldn't bring himself to venture back into her room. The time for crying was over and he knew if he went back in there now, the tears would come.

Around noon, he decided it would have to go into town to buy some groceries. Yahiko would be coming back soon and now that Kenshin was sole owner of the dojo, he had plans to see if Sano wanted to stay there too. Anything to fill in the silence.

The walk to the town was relatively short. Normally the scenery was beautiful but dark clouds overcast the sun, making Kenshin doubt his decision to go today. Still, he figured if he hurried, he would have time to make it back home before the storm came. He might even have enough time to stop by Sano's. He was curious as to what kind of training Sano was putting the 12-year old through.

Lost in his musings, he hadn't even realized he had arrived in town till he heard a noise. Seconds later it registered what it was: a cry of pain. Without realizing what he was doing, he raced down the small alley toward the sounds. Though it was broad daylight, the clouds made the day darker and many people had decided not to risk getting caught in the storm so he wasn't surprised that someone would try an attack.

The small space was longer than he would have originally guessed but when he did reached it's end, the scene angered him. A large guy standing in front of a much smaller woman, her back to the wall. Though the he wasn't actually touching her, his body language cried violence. Making his footsteps heard, the two of them focused on him before he had reached them.

"Look buddy, I got this under control," the main said with a slight accent. American? Probably but he hadn't dealt with many foreigners so Kenshin couldn't be sure.

The small red-head narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when the woman did instead. "Like hell you do," she responded with a laugh. Using the guy's momentarily confusion, and no doubt slow reflexes, the girl ran past them both. Wanting her to leave in case the guy put up a fight, he let her.

"Hey. Don't just stand there. Stop her," the guy cried, beginning his own slow run. Before he could get past Kenshin, the smaller man had his sword out and pointing. "She is no longer a concern of yours. Your opponent is me."

"Opponent? Look guy, I don't know if you get what's going on here. She just stole ALL my money," he said angrily, knowing the gurl was probably long gone by now.

"She...stole your money?" he asked, the disbelief obvious in his voice.

"Yeah pal. Equal oppurtunity and all that. Now thanks to you, she got away. And I'm broke."

"I'm deeply sorry. I came upon the scene and thought you were harrassing her. You may have my money," he said, quickly hanging the pouch over to the guy. Skeptical, he slowly reached out to take it.

"You don't know how much I had and I don't know how much you have here."

Kenshin wanted till the guy counted it to speak. "If that doesn't cover it, I'll track her down and get your money for you. It shouldn't take long."

"This'll do for now but you go ahead and track her down. I hear she's been targetting tourists. If she's the same girl but then again, how many different woman thieves could there be?" he asked. Kenshin decided not to remind him about his equal oppurtune comment.

They arranged to meet in one week in a nearby Inn where the guy was staying and then the two parted company. By the time Kenshin made it to the nearest bar, the best place to get information, the rain had started and his flaming red hair was sticking to his neck and back. For the weekend, the bar was especially empty, sporting only 6 people. Only two of them sober enough to actually be awake. The first one he talked to looked deceitfully sober but when he started telling Kenshin how pretty a serving girl he was and inviting him back to his place, he moved on to the next. As he guessed, the girl was active enough to have made a name for herself.

"Do you know her name?" he asked.

"Nope." Well, maybe she hadn't made a NAME for herself yet...

"Do you know anything about her at all? Where she lives or anyone who does know her?"

"I know she steals stuff."

"Do you know anything else about her?"

"She's a girl." Kensin wasn't sure if the guy thought he was seriously helping with that answer or not.

"Anything else?"

"She has a tatoo. On her arm." Finally. Maybe this would get him somewhere.

"What's the tatoo of?"

"It's a word." Silence. Guess he was going to make him ask.

"What word?"

"Evil."

K XD End of chapter 4. I hope you all liked. When I first started righting I was like "I'll wait till I get this many reviews..." blah blah. But nah. As long as one person's reading it and letting me know, I'm happy. Lol though, the more the merrier.


End file.
